


Blue Daffoldils

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Missed Chance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, unrequited love, Oh, missed chances--when your best isn't enough, you coward.</p>
<p>Or, Kaito waits and denies, and misses his chance.<br/>But he swears he didn't because there was nothing to admit to in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Daffoldils

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love happy and sappy headcanons, unrequited/missed chance genkai is so good. so so good.

Blue Daffodils

“A mighty pain to love it is,

And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;

But of all pains, the greatest pain

It is to love, but love in vain.” 

Nozomi was the first one to tell him, way before anything had even started. She sat down across from him during a free period, looked him straight in the eye, and said: “You’re being an idiot.”

Kaito pretended like he was extremely interested in his class reading, and couldn’t hear her. He could almost hear her frown, and there was a silent stare down between her determined gaze boring into his face, and him resolutely reading the same line in his book.

Finally, she stood up, and simply said, “I’m just saying, captain. The chance will be gone before you’ve even done anything.”

As she left, Kaito swore up and down to himself that he didn’t have the slightest clue as to what she was talking about. 

It only got worse as the year went on: the new student Arata making himself the biggest nuisance possible, and Kaito felt irritated by even the smallest things recently. In turn, Kaito tried to flatly ignore what he considered to be the biggest annoyance of them all; if his new treatment of him affected Gendou, the young heir said nothing, just keeping the unreadable and stoic look on his face as usual. Kaito didn’t know if that annoyed him even more or not.

And then Seledy happened, and World Saber, and the truth of the Second World, and his own betrayal to Jenock and the Alliance. 

And then Seledy murdered Ayabe, and Gendou got to hold the closest thing he had to parent as they died.

And then Gendou almost died.

And then…

And then Kaito was there, standing on the docks, alone and regarding the waves with the dispassionate gaze of someone who had nothing else to look at.

“Kaito.”

He didn’t turn around, or give Gendou any other indication that he had heard him, and tensed when he heard the other student step closer. “Kaito, I…”

“Save it.” Kaito’s voice was harsh and bitter, heavy and closed off, “I don’t want your pity.” Gendou was quiet for a moment, and if it wasn’t for the feeling of his eyes watching him, Kaito might have almost guessed that he had left.

“Kaito, Nozomi and Tadashi are waiting for you back in Jenock. Do you want to head back?”

Kaito bit the inside of his cheek so hard he swore he tasted blood. It felt better than the painful clench his traitorous heart decided to give.

“Leave me alone.”

“Kaito, I…”

“I said leave me alone.”

Like he was physically tearing himself in two, Kaito turned on a heel and walked away, away from Gendou and away from Jenock.

 

He really should have expected it, but Nozomi was the person who told him later. First, a text in the middle of the night, him rolling over in his small bed in his apartment to reach his phone, and read the text message.

N: your an idiot you kno

K: its 5 in the morning

N: check ur mail today then

And then nothing. Kaito rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

When he checked his mail at a more reasonable hour, there was an envelope that stood out from his usual assortment of bills and magazines. Stirring his coffee, Kaito ripped it open and unfolded the gilded paper inside.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Isogai Gendou and…

Kaito stopped reading and poured his coffee down the sink.

 

He still went to Gendou’s wedding. There was free food and expensive wine he would probably never see again on his salary. He told himself he was soaking it up while he could.

Nozomi’s heels made her almost as tall as him, but she looked just as disapproving as she had looked back in Kamui Daimon.

“Well?” She asked lightly, a glass of champagne in one hand, watching how he was very most certainly  not  watching the first dance of the newlyweds.

“Well what?” he almost snapped, suddenly feeling like expensive wine wasn’t quite worth being here.

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

She regarded him evenly, taking a small sip of her drink, “Kaito. You know what I’m talking about. You should have told him.”

“And said what?”

“Anything. Anything would have been better than staying quiet and just regretting.”

He made sure to snort extra derisively, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She took another sip, her expression unreadable and her dark eyes studying him, “...Alright, captain.” She finally said, and left him to drink his wine in peace.

Kaito swore up and down to himself he didn’t know what she was talking about, and he didn’t regret anything. 


End file.
